


our dirty little secret (who has to know?)

by belatedwannable, curtainflames



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Scent Kink, sweat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 17:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belatedwannable/pseuds/belatedwannable, https://archiveofourown.org/users/curtainflames/pseuds/curtainflames
Summary: On their world tour, Changgu indulges in a secret kink. Shinwon catches on.
Relationships: Ko Shinwon/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Pentagon Canon Compliant Week 2021





	our dirty little secret (who has to know?)

Changgu’s not a risk-taker. He likes to follow the rules; being good and getting praised for it is his special delight. But something comes over him during the world tour. After one of their concerts, he walks by the laundry basket when nobody’s watching, grabbing a shirt off the top. 

See, Changgu’s got a secret. He loves the scent of sweat. Usually, he can keep his little kink contained to nicking a towel or tank top from someone’s gym session (and if that someone is usually Hongseok, that’s his business alone), but they’re abroad and he has to make do with what he has. And what he has is Shinwon’s shirt as he sits in a forgotten corner of the bathroom.

* * *

Shinwon takes care of his members. That’s his love language and Changgu is one of the members who needs the most care. He won’t admit it though, which is why Shinwon needs to pay close attention.

Changgu’s been an idiot before, making himself work through illness and injury, and there is no way Shinwon’s going to let that happen as they traipse around the world. So when Changgu starts sneaking off to the bathroom by himself, Shinwon is more than a little concerned. The next time he sees Changgu head off on his own, he follows him as quietly as possible. 

He’s a little surprised to see a couple flashes of familiar fabric disappear into the stall with Changgu, but he bides his time to find out what’s going on. When he hears a muffled moan echoing through the room, he realizes. Changgu’s not sick. In fact, he’s feeling very, very good at the moment. 

A plan forms in Shinwon’s mind as he palms himself over his pants at the possibilities awaiting him. He doesn’t want to startle or shame Changgu, and he knows they’re rooming together tonight. For now, he can indulge himself just a bit at his newfound discovery.

* * *

Shinwon waits until Changgu’s coming out of the bathroom after an extended showertime, toweling his hair dry, his tank top and shorts hanging loosely off his frame. “So, you like shirts, huh?” It is admittedly not the smoothest line he’s ever used, but it gets the point across.

Changgu freezes in his tracks, staring blankly at Shinwon with his mouth open. After setting his phone aside, Shinwon pats the spot next to him on the bed which Changgu soon occupies, cheeks flushed. 

“How did you know?” Changgu whispers as he fiddles with the hem of his shirt. 

“Well, you were awfully loud when I came in.” Changgu reddens up to his cheeks, bunching up his shorts in his fists.

“I thought I’d be done by the time you were back…” Changgu starts, peeking at Shinwon who gives him a soft smile. He feels a hand in his hair next, ruffling his barely dried blond locks. 

“It’s fine. Your secret’s safe with me.” Shinwon chuckles as Changgu brightens up and snuggles into his side, head on his shoulder. They stay like that for a moment, Shinwon playing with Changgu’s hair. “So where’s my shirt now?” He knows it isn’t where he left it, draped messily over the dresser after their rehearsal.

Shinwon feels Changgu tense, but the younger only gives him a sheepish smile as he gets up. He waits as Changgu scurries to the bathroom, emerging with Shinwon’s Harry Styles t-shirt balled up in his hand. Shinwon’s brow furrows when he sees it, even though he knew exactly which one it would be. “Did it have to be that one…” 

“Sorry, I just picked up the first one I saw,” Changgu rubs the back of his neck as he sits next to Shinwon, placing the shirt on his lap. Shinwon picks up the slightly damp, stained shirt, frowning a bit but looking back at Changgu. There’s still a tinge of pink in his cheeks and it’s impossible to be angry when he looks like a cherub. “I was going to wash it before you got back. Like I said, I thought I had more time…” 

“Well,” Shinwon hums, thinking hard about how long it will take to wash out the stains if they were barely a couple of hours old, “since this shirt is unwearable for now, I might as well see how you ruined it.” When he turns to Changgu, he is met with wide but interested eyes. Shinwon smiles again, a mischievous glimmer in his eyes as he leans in, breath brushing on Changgu’s slightly parted lips. “Is that alright, Changgu? May I see how you ruined this shirt?” 

When Changgu answers in a nod, Shinwon closes the gap, giving him a little reward before they shift on the bed. Shinwon sits with his back to the headboard while Changgu hovers over his lap, holding the shirt in his hand. 

“I just showered though…” Changgu grumbles as he removes his shorts before officially plopping on Shinwon’s lap, “but I could always just wipe up again.” 

“If it makes you feel better, I could help later,” Shinwon offers as he places his hands lightly on Changgu’s thighs. They feel firmer than he last remembered, the result of working out at every hotel gym they’ve stopped at so far. 

“I’d love that,” Changgu adds an extra peck on Shinwon’s lips before he settles a little back so Shinwon has a nice angle of his lower half. From there, Changgu takes the shirt. He brings it to his nose and takes a deep breath, savoring what remains of Shinwon’s scent. After he has the smell firmly in his mind, he spreads the shirt over his length before grabbing everything in his fist. The bundle makes Changgu’s veins more prominent, already making Shinwon drool. 

Changgu lets out a sigh as he repeats his actions from earlier in the evening, hand moving in long strokes that start to pick up pace. Shinwon suspects the speed to be due to his usual restricted time limit, so he takes Changgu’s other hand, giving it a light peck and a thumb rub. 

“Take your time, sweetheart. You’ve got all night unless Hongseok barrels in here or something.” 

“He would have a grand time if he ever found us like this,” Changgu chuckles as he slows his pace, pressing his tip with his thumb through the fabric. Endeared, Shinwon pulls Changgu in for another quick kiss before getting back to the show. 

As Changgu continues his strokes, teasing himself with different paces, Shinwon has to make him stop for a moment so he can get his own pants down. That’s when Changgu hits him with the hottest question of the night. 

“Want to join the demonstration?” Changgu asks once Shinwon gets his cock out, feeling it twitch in his fist. 

“...You spoil me, Changgu.” Changgu chuckles at the praise, scooting back on Shinwon’s lap. He takes both of their lengths in his hand, mumbling a bit about how they both barely fit in his fist and how ‘that’s so fucking hot’, before he throws the shirt over them again. 

It’s a new experience for them both. Changgu is used to just the rub of fabric, but now it’s both shirt and the side of Shinwon’s length. Shinwon isn’t used to either sensation, but the combination sparks something oh so new in him. 

“Fuck,” Shinwon bites his lip as Changgu tests a slow pace first. It’s a bit difficult to keep the shirt over their dicks, occasionally needing to pull it down for a tighter fit. However, once Changgu finds the pace, it makes Shinwon’s head spin. 

Not only does he get the sensation of all over his cock, he gets the privilege of hearing Changgu’s precious moans, filling his ears. They’re a mix of swears and grumbles about how good everything feels. And Shinwon has to clench his fists to keep himself from kissing Changgu just so he can hear more. 

“I’m close,” Changgu warns in a grunt. His eyes then flicker up to Shinwon who nods, indicating he’s close as well. “Come with me.” 

Changgu doesn’t need to tell Shinwon twice. As they reach their climax, Shinwon slips out another ‘fuck’ as his hand holds the headboard. His hips jerk up instinctively while a large wet spot grows on the shirt. With heavy breaths, they both look at each other in awe, light chuckles escaping at how filthy this situation is. 

“Let’s see the damage,” Shinwon juts his chin out as Changgu peels the material off them. Sure enough, there’s a huge stain which makes Shinwon wince a bit, but the smile on Changgu’s face is worth way more than the shirt. Besides, he knows from experience that his laundry detergent is very effective on comestains.

“Isn’t it hot?” Changgu lets out another laugh as he puts the shirt aside. “Guess you know my dirty little secret now.” 

“ _Our_ dirty little secret,” Shinwon tugs Changgu in by the waist, grinning. “You think I wouldn’t do this again?”

“I’ll notify you next time I steal a shirt.” 

“ _Please_.” They both break out in giggles before Changgu leans on Shinwon, sneaking in a quick cuddle before they both wipe up. Shinwon places a kiss on the crown of his head, arms circling around Changgu’s body. 

“Should I take two shirts next time or is sharing caring in this situation?” Changgu asks softly as he nuzzles his cheek into Shinwon. 

“I don’t mind either option as long as I’m with you.” Changgu laughs to cover up his blush, though Shinwon can see the red reach his ears. 

“You’re awfully romantic for talking about our next dirty escape.” 

“I’m only telling the truth though,” Shinwon hums above him. “Your moans are extremely hot, especially when you’re about to come.” 

  
“Glad I can provide free audio porn for you,” Changgu replies as he gets up, finally feeling the ickiness of drying come. Tugging Shinwon to the bathroom, they clean their bodies and the stained shirt. And if Hongseok gives Shinwon a look the next morning when he sees the t-shirt drying on the towel rack after popping in to borrow something, that’s _their_ dirty little secret.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors’ Note: We’ve had this fic in the works for months now, but it was the “sweaty sex” prompt for the first day of the fest that finally got us to finish it. Well, there may be a sequel already plotted, but this part is ready to go! Thank you for reading. We welcome comments!
> 
> You can also find Celia (belatedwannable) on [twitter](https://twitter.com/belatedwannable) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/belatedwannable).


End file.
